


Jeremy Brett

by sherlocked221



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little poem i wrote.<br/>(i get really bored and this is the result of it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeremy Brett

Dull blue eyes that brighten with a smile,  
A dark deerstalker is his style,  
To his friend a thin lipped grin,  
His knowledge, where do I begin,   
A life between cases and high,  
As a detective or a spy,  
Quick out bursts of addictive laughter,  
This is what made Jeremy,  
One of the best Holmes Hereafter!


End file.
